


Morning

by botherd



Category: Skins (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherd/pseuds/botherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not the classiest moment of her life.</i> (Characters are aged ~17.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

When Tea wakes up she feels absolutely fucking abysmal. Her head's all fuzzy and gross, and when she shifts slightly her clothes feel kind of sticky with - beer or sweat or _something_ , she doesn't even want to know what. Not the classiest moment of her life. With difficulty she opens her eyes, taking a moment or two to focus on the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Early morning light is just starting to filter through the curtains, which means she can only have had a couple hours of sleep; she vaguely remembers seeing a clock that said 5 a.m. and someone saying something about staying up till sunrise, but she guesses she passed out before then.

Whatever surface she's on is stupidly uncomfortable, lumpy and hard and soft in turns, and when she moves slightly to find a better position she hears a soft, "Ow."

That's when she realizes she fell asleep right on top of Michelle.

"Sorry," she whispers, and tries to shift again so she's lying more on the couch than on Michelle, but the couch is narrow and there's not a whole lot of room. Her only other option would be to sit up, and her head's complaining far too loudly for that. (That or roll onto the floor, but when she looks around her she realizes that would involve falling on top of Stanley and she'd _much_ rather stay where she is.) She ends up only half on top of Michelle, half trying not to fall off the couch, and Michelle doesn't say anything else to protest so Tea figures she's comfortable enough. They'll have to get up eventually, but at the moment Tea's too hungover to move. She fucking hates sobering up.

"Hey," Tea says, "sorry if I woke you."

"S'Okay," Michelle says quietly. "At least you didn't wake everyone else." Tea looks round again, her head a bit less fuzzy now, and sees all her friends plus a bunch of random people she doesn't know scattered around the room, passed out on every available surface. She doesn't even know whose living room this is, but it's not like it matters. When she looks back to Michelle she sees her smiling, but in a weird, tight way.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tea whispers. "I can move if you want to sleep some more."

"I'm fine," Michelle says, and then she does something unexpected: touching Tea's face, she leans in for a kiss.

Their lips part after a moment, and all Tea can say is, "Uh, what." She's normally smoother than that, but this is _Michelle_ ; Stanley's not the only one in their group of friends that lusts after her, he's just the only one that doesn't know how to hide it. Part of her thinks she should get the hell out of here, not least because Michelle is Tony's girlfriend and this is just asking for trouble, but she's painfully aware of all the places they're touching and she knows there's no way she's going to move. She tries to speak again, and manages to say, "What was that for?"

"I saw Tony fucking that Tabitha girl last night. Right in the kitchen where anyone could see."

"So this is revenge?"

"This is me doing whatever the hell I want."

It's not like Tea's going to object, and that's all the excuse she needs. Tony can deal with his own fucking problems. So Tea takes control like she's used to, kissing Michelle harder this time, and she's surprised that Michelle pushes back against her just as hard. It's hardly the first time Tea's made out with a straight girl, but they usually need a bit of persuading first. Michelle kisses the same way Tea feels: like she's been wanting to do this for a long time. And it shouldn't be this hot, seeing as they're both fuzzy from hangovers and tasting like old tequila, but Michelle kisses with such abandon that Tea can't help but be insanely, _publicly_ turned on. Michelle starts kissing along her jaw, teeth scraping on Tea's skin, and a moan escapes Tea's mouth, loud in the still room.

She tenses, but all she hears is the sound of someone rolling over and then a soft snore.

"Stop thinking about them," Michelle murmurs. Tea takes a breath and lets herself forget her surroundings, focusing instead on the feeling of Michelle pressed up next to her, and the way Michelle's breath ghosts against her skin. Her hands start wandering across the plane of Michelle's stomach, pushing up her shirt and raking her fingernails across the exposed skin, smiling in satisfaction when she elicits a gasp from Michelle. Just when Tea starts to think she might be gaining the upper hand Michelle starts unbuttoning Tea's jeans, tugging on the zip and then sliding her hand between fabric and skin.

It's graceless and unromantic; Tea's jeans are too tight for Michelle to move her hand like Tea wants - _needs_ \- so she ends up jutting her hips against Michelle, desperate for any friction. Her breath comes ragged and harsh, conspicuously loud, noises escaping the back of her throat as Michelle's fingers rub against her clit in an erratic rhythm. Meanwhile Michelle's mouth is on Tea's neck, tongue licking a path down her collarbone, and it's almost enough to make Tea feel like she's still high.

Michelle quickens the motion and Tea's orgasm starts mounting improbably fast, pressure building inside her until she comes with a gasp. She collapses against Michelle, breathless and sweaty and suddenly, weirdly self-conscious. She doesn't normally lets go like this, and never with a friend. She normally only fucks people she can forget about.

But Michelle's looking up at her, smiling, and Tea thinks she looks just as self-conscious.

"I think maybe I'm still a little drunk," Michelle says, her voice low and conspiratorial, and Tea knows she's giving her an out if she wants to pretend it never happened.

"Bullshit," Tea says, and kisses her again.


End file.
